Isabella's New Life
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: One shot. What really happened to Isabella after she was pushed into the Canal in 'The Vampires of Venice'. IsabellaXOC.


Isabella stood on the plank over the water in the canal. Rosanna and the other Calvierri stood behind her to watch her death. This was her punishment for helping the three prisoners escape.

One of the guards spoke. "And so, in the memory of the children lost to the silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed."

The other guard moved and began forcing her towards the end of the plank at spear point.

Isabella thought they were mad. "Do you expect me to drowned?" she shouted at them. "I'm Venetian! I can swim! We can all swim!"

She reached the edge of the plank and fell into the canal. She began to swm towards the other side in order to climb out. Then, suddenly, she felt something touch her leg.

"Something just touched my leg," she shouted. Then something bit her foot and tried to pull her beneath the surface, but she was able to brake loose and get her head back above the water. She was horrified to find strange creatures swimming all around her in the canal. "They're all around me!" she screamed in panic. "They bite!" Then something grabbed her foot. She screamed as she was pulled under the water, and this time she couldn't get back up.

She opened her eyes under the water. All around her were horrifying creatures, with the head of a fish and the body of a lobster, bigger than a man.

The creatures swarmed around her, each one fighting to get a bite out of her. She felt many scaly hands grabbing at her, pulling at her, clawing at her, ripping off her clothes. Isabella struggled, but knew death was soon coming.

Then she felt another hand grab her ankle she was suddenly pulled further down into the water, away from the creatures. Everything was going dark around her as she was pulled through the water.

Then she felt her head break the surface of the water. She felt cool air around her head and instantly sucked in a big breath of air, breathing deeply to catch her breath. She looked around her as she treaded water. She was in some sort of small cave.

She suddenly heard something break the surface of the water behind her and she spun around in the water. To her horror, it was one of the creatures, sticking its head out of the water. Isabella screamed and started backing away from it, moving towards a stone ledge to pull herself out of the water on.

Then suddenly, the creature spoke. "Please don't be afraid!" it said in a rough, alien voice. "I'm not going to harm you."

Isabella froze halfway out of the water and she stared at the creature. "What's going on?" she demanded.

The creature spoke again. "My brothers would have devoured you if I had not pulled you in here. They will not find you here."

Isabella was confused. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because I don't agree with what my family is doing here. They are trying to save our race, but it should not be done at the expense of innocent people such as you're kind. It's not right."

Isabella pulled herself the rest of the way out of the water and sat down on the stone ledge. She looked down at her naked body, all of her clothes having been ripped away, and tried to cover herself from the creature's sight with her hands. Perhaps this was her chance to finally get some answers. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "Why does the sunlight hurt my skin? What are you?"

The creature lowered his gaze in sadness. "We are the Saturnynians. Our world was dying, so we came to Earth, looking for a way to survive, but only my brothers and our mother survived the journey. I'm sorry. We needed females if our race was going to continue, so my mother began taking in girls to transform them into brides for us. You are already deep in the transformation process."

Isabella gaped it him. "You mean… I'm going to become… like you?"

He nodded.

"Is there anyway to change me back? Make me normal again?"

The creature sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. You will continue to change until you are like us. I'm sorry."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

The creature swam up to the ledge and crawled up out of the water next to her. "I'm truly sorry. But being one of our kind isn't so bad. I'll look out for you, I promise."

Isabella kept crying. Her life was over. Her body would become one of those ugly monsters. Part of her felt like killing herself, ending it all. But she heard the creature's promise to her. So she looked up at him and said simply, in a whisper, "Thank you."

After several days, Isabella transformed completely into a fish alien. There was nothing human left of her. True to his word, Rannic, as she found out was the name of the male Saturnynian she had met, looked out for her and helped her adjust to her new life.

They soon found out that something had gone wrong with Rosanna's plan. She, along with all the other female Saturnynians were somehow dead, and the plan to transform the Earth into their new home world, somehow stopped.

Rannic and Isabella managed to make their way to the sea to live out the rest of their days. There, Isabella saw wonders she had never even dreamed of. The undersea life was beautiful, amazing, and magical. Then something Isabella never would have thought possible happened. She fell in love with Rannic. She became his mate, and the two spawned many alien offspring together.

Over the years that followed, Isabella would sometimes think back to that moment where she first found out what she was going to become. She had been horrified then, but now she could see that Rannic had been right. Being a Saturnynian, or an alien fish, wasn't so bad. She was happy with Rannic, and the two of them spent the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
